SuperWonder Prompts de darknessisnotmyfriend
by EliShaWriter
Summary: Ecrit en Anglais par à ma demande, je n'ai fait que la traduction (avec son accord). Kara Danvers / Supergirl / Kara Zor-El (CW) Diana Prince / Wonder Woman (DCEU)
1. Ice Cream Date

« Crème glacée ? » Diana penche sa tête, confuse.

« Tu n'as jamais… ? Oh, on doit arranger ça. » Kara attrape sa main et l'entraîne à sa suite. Diana rit en suivant la jeune femme.

« Où va-t-on ? » Elle demande toujours en riant.

Kara se tourne vers elle, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. « Tu verras. »

Diana relève un sourcil. « Oh, vraiment ? »

Kara acquiesce, les faisant toutes les deux glousser. Elle regarde autour d'elle, mordillant sa lèvre. Quelque chose qu'elle fait à chaque fois qu'elle est plongée profondément dans ses pensées. Une habitude que Diana apprécie particulièrement. Les yeux de Kara brillent quand son regard se tourne à nouveau vers une Diana hilare. « Quoi ? » demande-t-elle.

Diana secoue la tête. « Rien. » Elle lui offre un sourire tendre. « Ça te va bien d'être heureuse. »

Kara rougit, détournant le regard en réajustant ses lunettes. « Merci. » Elle murmure, relançant le rire de Diana.

« Puis-je savoir où je suis emmenée ? » Diana demande en retenant un autre sourire.

Kara vient frapper doucement son épaule contre la sienne, secouant la tête avec un éclat de rire. « Très drôle. »

« Je sais. » La jeune femme se mord la lèvre un peu plus fort. Kara inspire un grand coup, prête à répondre, mais elle ne peut empêcher son regard dérivé vers les lèvres de la brune. Elle détourne rapidement les yeux pour se concentrer sur ceux de Diana, notant une nouvelle fois son sourcil relevé et son sourire entendu. « Oui ? »

« Rien. » Kara se félicite intérieurement d'avoir maintenant un ton neutre.

« Mmh-mmh. » Diana fredonne, voyant Kara rougir avec amusement. Elle rit à nouveau quand Kara tire un peu plus sur son bras. « J'ai le sentiment que ça va mal se finir.

Kara fronce les sourcils alors qu'elles traversent la rue. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Diana relève un sourcil. « Oh, simplement le souvenir de la fois où tu m'as emmené boire un verre. » A nouveau, la brune se force à contenir son sourire, voyant Kara plus que perturbée.

« Ok, pour ma défense j'étais certaine qu'un humain serait incapable de tenir la route face à un alien. » Kara réajuste ses lunettes une nouvelle fois, faisant légèrement la moue.

Diana rit. « Ma chère, tu oublie que je suis une Amazone, pas un humain ordinaire. »

C'est l'une des histoires favorites de Diana. Elles ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines et Kara avait toujours été calme, composée et professionnelle. La voir se détendre, surtout que Kara était persuadée que Diana serait la première ivre, avait été plus qu'amusant. Même si la brune avait fini par devoir porter Kara tout le long du chemin vers son appartement. Ça avait aussi été le moment où Kara avait commencé à se dévoiler à Diana.

« Comment je pourrais l'oublier. » Kara marmonne, refusant de croiser le regard de son aînée.

Diana force alors Kara à la regarder d'une légère pression sur son menton. « Dois-je te le rappeler ? » Elle murmure. Elle s'approcher. _Plus proche._ Alors que Kara ferme les yeux, sa tête tourne un peu, frôlant son oreille de ses lèvres. « Ou pas. » Diana s'écarte en riant. D'autant plus que les rougissements de Kara se transforment en moue puis en froncement de sourcil.

« Encore une fois, très drôle. » La jeune femme marmotte.

« Oh, désolée. » Diana tente, sans succès, de calmer son éclat de rire. Alors qu'elles sortent du parc, elle tire le bras de Kara, sentant un rictus étiré ses lèvres. « Tu t'attendais à autre chose ? » Diana penche sa tête, regardant la blonde.

Kara plisse les yeux. « Tu sais, continue comme ça et pas de paradis sucré pour toi. »

Diana étudie cette information un moment. « Je pense, » sa main se glisse autour de la taille de Kara, l'approchant un peu plus. « Que ça me va très bien tant que je t'ai toi. » Elle murmure alors que leurs nez se touchent.

Le souffle de Kara se bloque dans sa gorge à leur proximité mais parvient à retrouver sa contenance, ou ce qu'il en reste. « Qu'est-ce qui te que je serais toujours là ? » Cette fois, c'est un son tour de retenir un sourire. Même si, intérieurement, elle saute de joie, fière de son effet.

Diana hausse les épaules, s'approchant impossiblement près. Le cœur de Kara rate un battement et c'est comme si Diana le savait parce qu'elle se contente de sourire. « C'est le cas ? »

Kara secoue la tête, laissant son sourire apparaître. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds, frôlant de ses lèvres celle de Diana, le contact ne durant que le temps d'un battement de cœur. La jeune femme s'écarte juste un peu. « C'est le cas. » Elle soupire, n'ayant même pas besoin de voir pour savoir que la brune sourit également. « Ok, on devrait y aller où ils vont fermer. » Kara s'écarte, reprenant la main de Diana dans la sienne et quittant rapidement le parc. Diana rit mais resserre sa prise sur la main de Kara. « Bon, » Kara rayonne. « Prépare-toi à être scotcher. »

Diana lui lance un regard entendu. « Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de chose puisse encore le faire à ce niveau. » Un clin d'œil de sa part et les rougissements sont de retour sur le visage de Kara.

« B-Bonsoir, monsieur. » Kara reporte son attention ailleurs, entendant Diana rire discrètement derrière elle.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle. » Le vieil homme l'accueille avec un sourire.

« Pouvez-vous nous donner ce que vous considérer comme la meilleure crème glacée ? » Kara sourit à son tour quand l'homme acquiesce. « Prête ? » Kara se tourne vers Diana sans se départir de son sourire.

« Oui. » Ses yeux s'écarquille alors sous le regard de Kara, presque brillants. « C'est merveilleux. » Elle admet. Diana se tourne rapidement vers le vendeur. « Monsieur, vous pouvez être fier de vous ! »

L'homme lui sourit, légèrement confus alors que Kara rit à côté d'elle. _Certaines choses ne changent pas_ , Kara pense en admirant l'expression de pur bonheur sur le visage de Diana. « A toi aussi, ça te va bien d'être heureuse. »


	2. Adopting A Puppy

« Kara ? » Diana appelle dès qu'elle a ouvert la porte. « Kara ? » Elle essaye une nouvelle. Quand elle n'obtient pas de réponse, elle sourit pour elle-même et la petite boule de poils dans ses bras. « Maman n'est pas à la maison, tout va bien. » Elle chuchote, embrassant sa tête. Diana ferme la porte, pose le chiot par terre et enlève ses chaussure. « Tu es la chose la plus adorable du monde, tu le sais ça ? » Elle s'assoit par terre, caressant sa tête.

« Et moi qui pensait que ce titre me revenait. »

Diana se tourne rapidement vers la source de la voix et, bien sûr, Kara est là, entrant par le balcon. « On a une porte aussi. » La brune sourit, tenant le chiot contre sa poitrine.

Kara l'arrête en levant un doigt. « N'essaye même pas de détourner la conversation. »

Diana fait la moue, se blottissant autant que faire ce peu contre le chiot. « Je n'essayais pas de le faire. »

Kara relève un sourcil. « Mmh-mmh. » Ses yeux tombent sur le petit animal. « Diana... » Elle soupire, fermant les yeux.

« Je sais, mais… mais... » Elle le montre, imitant son regard de chien battu. « Il est tellement mignon. »

Kara soupire à nouveau. « Tu as dit la même chose à propos des deux derniers. »

Diana détourne le regard, cette même moue toujours inscrite sur son visage. « Eh bien, ils _étaient_ adorable. »

« Ils avaient des propriétaires ! » Kara essaye de garder son sérieux mais ne peut empêcher un petit rire de lui échapper. Le souvenir de Diana ayant à rendre les petits chiens est juste trop. Elle était peut-être Wonder Woman mais intérieurement, elle ne valait pas mieux que le commun des mortels, _surtout_ quand il était question de chiens.

« Pas celui-là ! » Diana réplique.

« Comment tu le sais ? » Kara croise les bras. Le chiot s'échappe de l'étreinte de Diana et court directement vers elle, trébuchant juste avant de l'atteindre. Kara le prend automatiquement et, croisant les yeux excités du chien, elle ne peut s'empêcher de l'étreindre elle aussi. Alors que le chiot lui lèche le bout du nez, Kara remarque le sourire amusé de Diana.

« Tu vois ? Il t'adore. C'est le destin, on doit le garder. » L'air sérieux de Diana mêlé aux essais constant du chiot pour lécher chaque parcelle du visage de Kara les fait rire toutes les deux. Kara plisse les yeux mais Diana voit bien qu'elle est sur le point de craquer. La jeune femme se saisit alors d'un sac en papier et le tend à Kara. « Je t'ai amené des raviolis de ton chinois préféré. » Elle sourit innocemment.

Les yeux de Kara s'écarquille et elle en reste bouche bée. « Donne-les moi, donne-les moi, donne-les moi ! » Elle tend ses bras vers le sac.

Le petit chiot atterrit sur les genoux de la jeune femme, penchant la tête en reniflant. Soudainement, ses yeux s'illumine et il charge en avant. Il saute sur Diana, tentant d'atteindre le sac qu'elle tient hors de portée avec un rire. « Regarde Kara ! Il réagit comme toi à la vue des raviolis ! »

Kara fronce les sourcils, à nouveau bouche bée. « Je ne suis pas _tellement_ excitée à la vue de raviolis, merci beaucoup. » Néanmoins, elle s'avance et s'empare du sac, se dirigeant ensuite vers la cuisine.

Diana s'installe plus confortablement, reprenant le petit chien dans ses bras tout en acquiesçant pour Kara. « Tu as raison. Tu es _tellement_ _pire_. » Diana sourit pour elle-même, se souvenant du petit incident où Kara avait _littéralement_ mordu son doigt. Elles se chamaillaient gentiment, Diana tenant le dernier raviolis hors de portée de la blonde, au dessus de sa tête. Aujourd'hui encore, le fait que Kara aurait simplement s'envoler pour le récupérer faisait rire Diana.

Kara se retourne, feignant d'être vexée. « Excuse-moi ? » Ce qui n'arrange rien au rire de Diana. « Dans ce cas, tu n'en auras aucun. » Kara fait la moue, se détournant pour fouiller dans le sac en kraft.

Diana embrasse la tête du chiot tout en se levant. Elle marche vers Kara, l'enlace par derrière et pose son menton sur l'épaule de la blonde. « Vraiment ? » Elle chuchote. Kara bougonne en réponse, essayant vainement de garder son sang-froid. « Dommage. » Diana retient un rictus, dégageant le cou de Kara en passant tous ses cheveux par-dessus une épaule. Kara frémit contre la brune et Diana doit retenir un autre sourire.

« Diana. » Kara lâche en avertissement. Mais ses yeux fermés et le mouvement de sa tête sur le côté, offrant un meilleur accès à Diana, n'aidaient pas vraiment à plaider sa cause.

« Oui, » Elle embrasse son cou à nouveau puis se tourne le visage de Kara vers elle. « chérie ? » Cette fois elle laisse son sourire apparaître.

Kara mordille sa lèvre inférieur, son regard fixé sur celle de Diana. Elle rit doucement, reposant son front contre celui de Diana. « Tu le veux vraiment ce chiot, pas vrai ? »

A son tour, Diana rit. « Oui. »

Kara secoue la tête, entraînant Diana dans un baiser. Leurs lèvres se soudent l'espace d'un instant. Diana ramène le corps de Kara plus près en la tenant par la taille. Les bras de Kara passent autour de son cou, s'envolant presque pour réduire la différence de taille entre elles. Elle s'écarte ensuite, mais de très peu. « Ok. »

« Vraiment ? » Les yeux de Diana brillent, son sourire s'élargissant.

« Oui. » Kara rit, s'approchant et l'embrassant à nouveau. « Comment on l'appelle ? »

Diana réfléchit un moment. « Raviolis ? » Elle sourit.

« Très drôle. » Kara frappe doucement son épaule en riant. « Attends, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Comment sais-tu qu'il n'appartient à personne ? »

Diana hausse les épaules, reprenant le chiot dans ses bras et grattouillant son ventre. « C'est… _sans importance_. »

Les yeux de Kara s'écarquillent. « Diana ?! »


End file.
